Your Happy Ending
by Monnie the Pooh
Summary: Hanazono Hikari was confused. She doesen't know anymore what she really feel for her enternal rival Takishima Kei. Will he be her rival forever or her lover? And what's this? Hakusenkan will be demolished? Things will become more crazier this time! HxK!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys just want to announce the readers of my fanfic "SOS" is on hiatus sorry for the inconvenience**_

_**Hi guys just want to announce the readers of my fanfic "SOS" is on hiatus sorry for the inconvenience! I'll upload if I have some time kay? And I hope you like this fanfic more!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A ( S.A) it belongs to my idol Minami Maki –san (correct?)**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Reminders:_

_Hikari, Megumi, Sakura and Akira – 16 years old_

_Kei, Tadashi, Yahiro, Ryuu – 17 (Jun- 16 ½)_

_Other characters will be mentioned later on. And oh I NEED A BETA READER hehe thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Midnight Happiness**

_Hikari's POV_

sigh. All I can do was sigh over and over again. Why you ask? Because all of our efforts were drained when Takishimam didn't attend his 17th birthday. In the manor of Akira we arranged several decorations I made. Like flowers and chains made in paper.

sigh Will Takishima be happy on his birthday for once?

I stared at the glass window and saw droplets of water pouring down. Slowly it poured more harder. Guess it's gonna rain for a few days. sigh.

"Hikari. Let's just sleep for now. It's already late. Let's just celebrate Kei's birthday tomorrow okay?" Akira said concern written on her face.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna stay here for a while maybe Takishima will come a little later." Hikari looked at Akira's face then smiled.

"Hikari. Fine but if your gonna wait for him all night, rest for a little while okay? Goodnight.' Akira smiled then left to her quarters.

"Yeah Hikari don't exhaust yourself too much. G'night!" Tadashi said with a silly grin on his face. He then headed to his room.

"Goodnight Hikari." Said Ryuu and Jun.

"Goodnight Hikari. Don't tire yourself okay!" wrote Megumi then motioned to Ryuu and Jun.

"Thanks guys." Hikari then smiled and again stared to the window with a concern look.

_'Takishima, where are you?'_

**--Takishima Group Headquarters (Shanghai)--**

"Kei-sama! Your meeting is not yet over! You need to go back now!" yelled his secretary.

He stopped running and snap his head back to the secretary. Glaring darkly at him and smiling like a maniac ready to kill.

"Or what? Strap me in a electric chair till I am disciplined? No way in hell." He said coldly then started running through the rooftop where his helicopter was waiting.

"K-kei-sama! The chairman will p-punish you for t-this!" he still urge to shout but was shaking terribly.

Kei smiled then went through the opening of the helicopter.

"Don't worry Robi-san. He already knows. Tell the clients that the deposits of the money will be taken care off by the company." He said faking an innocent tone. The helicopter flew off with the secretary flying off because of the force of it. Kei stared through the window wondering what Hikari was doing right now.

_'Hikari. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry.'_ he then closed his eyes waiting for the helicopter to reach its destination.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I still waited for Takishima to come. I stared at the unique and classic-looking grandfather clock. Just the time of it makes my eyes twitch.

It's 2:35 already?! Then that means. I was again disturbed by the banging of the door. There I saw a man wearing a white polo and formal pants. To top of the hotness his three buttons were undone. I blushed then stared at the beautiful man.

What. The. Hell.

It's Takishima! Wait did I just think he's beautiful? Maybe I'm getting delusions because I didn't get any sleep. Yeah that's right delusions!

"Hikari?" he said a worried expression on his face.

Wait how did 'it' know my name? Wait this isn't a delusion? Wahhhh! I began running around the room with my hands on my head. I kept running like a maniac when a warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Hikari what are you doing?" he said. I then stopped running and then stared straightly at his eyes. They were…. So….. beautiful.

"Hikari. Look I'm sorry about the party. Even thought it was my birthday I didn't even have the chance to celebrate it with you guys." He paused then gazed through the decorations I made for his birthday.

"I'm sorry. And at this time my birthday is already finished." He bowed his head low then smiled to me. That smile that was so mysterious that always makes me feel, worried about him.

"Wait you birthday isn't finished yet!" I said then ran to the grandfather clock. I twisted the hands of it backwards to make it look it's just 11:50 pm.

His widened and I don't know why. Is he happy?

"Oh wait the presents!" I said cheerfully. "Here!"

He stared at it for a moment then took it. Still staring at it he opened it and his eyes show an expression of being shocked.

Did you know what present that is? Hope you guess right!

"It's what they called 'Sands of Time' except it wasn't big enough like the actual one." I said then raised my 2nd finger at him then smiled happily.

"I know that you were always stressed at work and don't always have a time for fun and school! But you don't need time for school your smart anyway! And I know that you want to go back to the time you want to have a piece of freedom and fun for once so," I paused.

"I want to give you this as a source of a remembrance and source of happiness!" I chirped.

End of Hikari's POV

Kei's POV

I stared at her present. My widened in shocked and disappointment. Why would she give me this present? But to tell you the truth, I always liked no, LOVED her presents even if it's something gross, but this I can't find the words to explain. It was a thing they called 'Sands of Time' an ancient antique that can bring you back to the time you desired.

It was beautiful. It was the size of my hand and has sand over it almost filling the container.

"It's what they called 'Sands of Time' except it wasn't big enough like the actual one."she said then raised my 2nd finger atme then smiled happily.

"I know that you were always stressed at work and don't always have a time for fun and school! But you don't need time for school your smart anyway! And I know that you want to go back to the time you want to have a piece of freedom and fun for once so,"she paused.

As I heard her explanation I again widened my eyes in shocked. I smiled she always knows what makes people happy.

"I want to give you this as a source of a remembrance and source of happiness!" she chirped. I then neared her I know that she's just standing there in shock. She then stared at me with innocence that I love. Oh how she don't know how much I love her.

We locked stares and I smiled. I close the gap between us and you know. A boy's instincts will backfire you any minute. I kissed her. The hand of the grandfather clock stroke at 12 that made a ding dong sound. For me just one kiss from here is the best gift I can ever achieve.

I broke the kiss and walk away from here slowly then stared back at her with a crazy grin.

"Thanks for the wonderful gift you gave me. Miss Number Two! Goodnight!" I said then stared at her lovingly I saw her shivered then smiled, with that I walked away with this night I will never forget. But before that I heard a scream. sigh Typical Hanazono Hikari. Sleep well.

After Kei left…..

"DON"T CALL ME NUMBER TWO JERK!" Typical Hanazono Hikari.

* * *

**So did you like it XD! Reviews please! Sorry It was a short one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. Got a little trouble at my school. Teehee. Well Here is the chapter 2! And thanks to my beta! Thank you! Thank you! Well here it is. And I hope you do review. I would really, really, really appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A (S.A)

Enjoy…! ^_^

Chapter 2: My First darn Kiss

Hikari's POV

As I woke up, I was greeted by a perfect sunny day and birds chirping happily at my window. I smiled then notice the unusual noise that is used to be made by Tadashi and Akira wasn't there.

I took a quick bath then I dress myself with white sweats and sneakers, I then tied my hair to a high ponytail. Then headed downstairs. By the left corner I saw a note on the table with fresh baked cookies beside it. I then read the note and for a moment I thought I heard my soul say goodbye to me. This is what it said:

Dear Hikari,

I'm terribly sorry for this! Tadashi and the others forced me to go with them down the beach which you know is 5 miles from here. I know you'll hate me for this but, Kei was struck down by a fever just this morning and you're the only one to take care of him. So please! Please! Forgive me!

Sincerely yours,

Akira

"You guys… I'll swear when you get back hell will visit you to a next stage." I mumbled incoherently then sighed. I then picked the cookies then headed upstairs to take care of the sick Takishima.

I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I then knocked and knocked till my patience was reaching its limit. I then opened his door and saw a bed with an empty Takishima on it.

"Takishima? Are you there? Takishima?" I whispered. I looked left and right, I then walked forward to his and bed and peeked at the sides. There I saw an unconscious Takishima in the cold floor.

"Takishima! What happened to you?" I yelled at him with concern and started to pick him. He was too heavy for me and when I put his arm to my shoulder I didn't hear any breathing to him. I stared at him with wide eyes.

I swiftly laid him on the bed while I took a better look at him. I then put my ear to his heart and then heard a slow beating of it. I then stared at him with widened eyes. I know what to but it involves… kissing!

"No way in hell will I do that! But in his condition," I then ruffled my hair till it was all messy.

"But if I don't do it now he'll," I then slowly stared back at him and gazed at his angelic face. Then down to his perfect shaped body. Then-

"I sound like a malicious pervert!" I shouted then tears came from my eyes (chibi style).

"Well here it goes. God, rest my soul." I prayed then stepped closer to Takishima. I gulped heavily then moved closer and closer.

'Here goes nothing, Hikari! It's all for his health! His health.' I thought.

Suddenly my heart starts to beat wildly and I felt my face started to burn up. I then could feel his pale lips touching mine then shut my eyes. I used my fingers to open his mouth slightly then started.

I planted my lips to his and could feel my whole body burning up. I breathed in and out and I could feel his heartbeat going a bit faster. I smiled to our kiss then started to let go. When I suddenly feel the kiss grew deeper.

End of Hikari's POV

Kei's POV

As I felt my breathing grew more clearer I felt something very warm in my lips. That's when I realized that THE Hanazono Hikari was kissing ME. I smirked.

'Let's see what will her reaction about what I'm going to do next." I thought maliciously then started to deepen the kiss.

I saw her surprised face, then raised her arms to push me off. I then pushed us both down to the floor with me on top of her. I straddled my legs to her so she wouldn't go anywhere. I pinned her wrists above her head then deepen the kiss more.

She then tried to free her wrists from my grip. Therefore, I tightened it more then deepen the kiss even more.

I groaned then I felt something watery in my cheeks. I looked up and saw her angelic face welling up in tears.

Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. I then stared at her wrists that were now bruised from my tight grip. I let go then put my arms to her side.

She looked away from me then we stay at that position for seconds but for me it's like eternity. I felt so guilty for what I've done. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"Would you please mind to get off of me?" her tone raspy and dry due to her crying.

"Oh! Sorry Hikari!" I said then swiftly, I'm off of her. I sat as far away as possible from her. Maybe that will make her more comfortable that I was far away from her. She is still looking away from me with her arms covering her sweat shirt. I felt even more guilty about it. I gotta make it up to her somehow.

"Oh! Hikari! Let me help you stand up! Sorry for that little misunderstanding! I didn't mean do that and I must say thank you for taking care of me." I said in the most cheerful tone I could make. Maybe that will make her a bit more comfortable.

Then suddenly, I was answered by a hard slap on the face that knocked me a bit to the right. I slowly stared at her with surprised eyes. Then notice her eyes welling up in tears again.

"Don't make that fake excuse to me you jerk!" she yelled at me in anger. And then ran outside my room. Leaving me heartbroken and guilty with my head down low,


End file.
